


[Podfic] Red Roses for a Blue Lady

by vassalady



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Podfic of Spencer5460's Red Roses for a Blue Lady.Author's Summary: Starsky, Hutch and Sweet Alice on a cold Valentine's Day night.





	[Podfic] Red Roses for a Blue Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Roses for a Blue Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031907) by [Spencer5460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460). 



> Thank you to Spencer5460 for writing and letting me record this sweet story!
> 
> Cover Art by me  
> Music: Red Roses for a Blue Lady by Bert Kaempfert and His Orchestra.

Length: 5:51

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s1oh3gfcooep4l1/%5BStarsky+%26+Hutch%5D+Red+Roses+for+a+Blue+Lady.mp3) (4.1MB)


End file.
